


他们

by Merlin_C



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_C/pseuds/Merlin_C
Summary: 半夜脑洞，bug有。甜文。车短小精悍。
Kudos: 1





	他们

“我以为我能救他们。”  
电影的最后一句话结束后，影厅啪嗒一下陷入了黑暗。  
我急急忙忙拭去眼角的泪水，生怕旁边那个年轻人看到我这个30多岁大叔现在糟糕的样子。  
大厅亮了起来，放起了舒缓的片尾曲。现在眼睛大约是肿的。我吸了吸鼻子，别过头，假装在包里翻找东西的样子。“你怎么了”，他顿了一下，“燕先生，你要纸巾吗？”他抽出的纸巾落在我手心，痒痒的。  
啊被发现了，我感觉耳朵要变烫了。“谢谢，”悉悉索索衣服摩擦的声音消失了，我看了看四周发现只剩下了我们两个，“我们是不是也该....”他突然抓住我的手，毫无防备的我被他拉到胸口。太近了吧，我可以感受到他温热的呼吸扫过我的后颈。“抬头，”他托起我的面庞，“我要吻你了哦。”  
这是他第一次在床上以外的地方吻我。熟悉的温热触感覆上我的唇瓣。是可尔必思的味道，他怎么知道我喜....  
“你们两个走不走了啊？”保洁阿姨不合时宜的声音打断我打算加深这个吻的念头。我老脸一红，心想我这么大个人还在搞这种青春期小孩干的事情。“走了，我去下洗手间。”我快步走在他前面，完全没有看到身后的年轻人一副得逞了的表情。

我第一次遇见燕先生是在酒吧里。  
我坐在卡座上，一眼注意到了他——明明是西装革履戴着金丝眼镜一副精英的样子，却出入着这种声色犬马之地。他在吧台的角落里缩成一团，面色潮红，旁边放着几个空杯和半杯玛格丽特。明明是度数不高的酒，如果知道自己酒品不好还喝这么多么。  
我端起我面前刚调的长岛冰茶，还没走两步，他就吐出几个字，多少钱一晚。敢情把我当卖的了，那我还不一“做”到底。我耳语道，我不来419的，我包月的。他用手肘撑起脸，直勾勾的盯着我看，毫不掩饰眼中的欲火，仿佛在确认我这具身体值不值得包月似的。他本来用发胶固定上去的头发现在落在额前，让他的目光变得柔软起来。  
“一间大床房。”燕先生拿出他的身份证，我偷偷瞥了一眼，那时候我才知道他姓燕。  
“好的。”前台的服务员似乎已经习以为常。  
“忘了告诉你，我叫秦朗。”  
“你平时是被抱的吗”  
“呃...嗯”  
我褪下他的衬衣，他的皮肤很白，近乎病态的白。我从燕先生的脖子开始开始落下一个个细碎的吻，宛如粉红的玫瑰绽放在他的酮体上。他的呼吸变得急促而滚烫，我抬头用眼神询问他是否要脱掉西装裤，他却用手臂遮住了自己的脸。是因为自己勃起了么，啊，真可爱。  
我咬了咬他的乳头，他脆弱的颤抖了一下，我趁这时候向上挪开他那遮住脸庞的小臂。  
“你和别人做爱也这样么？“我心底突然涌出无名之火，狠狠扯下他的西装裤，“燕先生这个样子的脸我还真不想给别人看呢。”  
“我不和别人....呃”，我把他的底裤也一块脱了，“我是第一次..啊”  
“我直接进来了哦，你做了润滑呢”  
他呜咽一声，咬住了我的肩膀。嘶，口齿挺伶俐的么。  
我缓缓的挺进，他的双臂紧紧环住我的脖颈，有什么冰凉的东西落在了我滚烫的背上，原来燕先生是个爱哭的呢。我抽插了几下，他依旧抽噎着，明明年龄比我还大呀。我猛地一顶，他几乎要叫出来，原来在这里么。我对他坏笑，他眼角红红的，嘶哑着喉咙说不要。  
我仗着年轻十岁的体力，硬是要了他好多次。  
他像是水做的，每次要到了的时候都无法控制的哼出声来。  
“嘀嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀.....”我睁开眼睛，怀里抱着的人让我记起昨天半夜的春宵一度。原来不是梦呢。  
“燕先生，快点醒来哦，我的后半生都可以给你包了。”


End file.
